


Do you trust me?

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Writers Block Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started the same way as it always did. Gabe popped into the bathroom of the cheap little motel and held out his hand. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” he said, with a smirk and a gleam in his eye that definitely hinted that he shouldn’t. But Sam did, even after all they had been through, he did. So he tightened his grip on the towel around his waist and reached out his other hand. </p><p>His towel didn’t make the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you trust me?

It started the same way as it always did. Gabe popped into the bathroom of the cheap little motel and held out his hand. 

“Do you trust me?” he said, with a smirk and a gleam in his eye that definitely hinted that he shouldn’t. But Sam did, even after all they had been through, he did. So he tightened his grip on the towel around his waist and reached out his other hand. 

His towel didn’t make the trip. 

He landed on a soft mattress in the bed of an old pickup. The shocks squeaked under his weight but the sound was swallowed up by the forest around them. The truck was in a clearing; stars above and trees on all sides. Soft music drifted out of the open windows of the cab; something with a twang to it. 

That was as far as he got before Gabe’s mouth was on him. He lavished Sam’s inner thighs with kisses and bites, his smirk burning into Sam’s skin. His fingers played across Sam’s hips, lifting him effortlessly to grab and squeeze his ass. His fingers dipped in to brush against his most sensitive places. Sam threw his head back and groaned, his own hands twisting in Gabe’s hair, tugging him upwards. Gabe chuckled into the crease of his hip before crawling up and kissing the air right out of his lungs. 

For all of his snark and sass throughout the day, the angel was always quiet in these moments. He let his mouth and tongue and teeth convey everything he needed Sam to know. Sam had learned his language quickly.

His tongue was hot and insistent in Sam’s mouth, his hands still wandering. Thumbs grazed over his nipples, fingers played over his ribs, palms running hot tracks up his chest. His mouth trailed down, biting at the tendons of his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. Sam gasped at the sharp sting of it and arched his back. His cock made contact with Gabe’s and he groaned again. He was hard and hot, always so hot, against him. 

Gabe chuckled and bit another bruise into his collarbone as he rolled his hips. Sam mimicked the motion, the two of them setting up a rhythm. Sam’s hand gripped Gabe’s ass, pulling him closer, urging him on. The friction between their bodies was just this side of too much as it sent waves of electric feeling through him. 

Gabe pulled out of his grasp, shifting downward but before Sam even had time to whine about the loss, Gabe’s mouth was around his cock. Hot and wet. The sudden change made Sam’s hips buck but Gabe steadied them with one hand. He bobbed his head, stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip, to lick inside the slit. Sam moaned this time, loud, his head thrown back again. The angel sucked him down, all the way to the base. He swallowed; his throat constricting. Sam keened. He dug his fingers into Gabe’s hair, his hips fighting against Gabe’s hold. 

He was on fire. His whole body alight and he knew if they didn’t stop now, it would be over. He tugged Gabe’s hair again and when his golden eyes flicked up to Sam’s face, he mouthed the word _please_. Gabe’s smile was unmistakable, even with his mouth full, and he took his time sliding slowly off. 

Sam drug him upwards, slamming their mouths together, chasing his own taste on Gabe’s tongue. Gabe moaned into it. He straddled Sam’s waist now, rocking his hips so that Sam’s cock rode the crease of his ass. Gabe didn’t need prep, preferring to use his mojo in the interest of time, except on nights when Sam asked for the privilege. Tonight was not one of those nights. 

Gabe reached behind, arching his back prettily, and lined up Sam’s cock. He sank down quickly. Sam let out a punched out breath. Like everything else about the angel, Gabe was hot inside, searing and so tight. Sam had never felt like this with anyone before and he knew he was probably ruined for anyone in the future.

Gabe started slow, rolling his hips. He was beautiful like this. The moon provided just enough light that he looked ghostly, ethereal. Sam’s eyes raked over the soft pudge of his stomach, the dusting of blonde hair on his chest, the long line of his neck. His hands followed, cupping around his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. 

The angel lifted up then, the muscles in his thighs flexing, and slammed back down. Sam groaned with each thrust. The slick slide was too much, sending shockwaves through him. Gabe continued; his pace filled with an urgency that Sam could understand. 

He wrapped his hands around Gabe’s waist, urging him on. Planting his feet, he thrust upwards, pulling a cry from the angel. The shift in angle must have been a good one, he thought, so he did it again. Gabe groaned, his nails scraping pink trails down Sam’s chest, as Sam hit his prostate over and over. 

He was getting close; that same coil of heat building low in his stomach again. He could tell Gabe was right there with him. He could feel an electric buzz under the angel’s skin. It hummed against his palms. 

“Gabe, Gabe, fuck – Gabe.” He panted. 

Gabe nodded. Sam’s took the angel’s cock in hand, trying to keep rhythm with his thrusts. His cock was wet, the slide of it against Sam’s palm sending tingles through him. Gabe rocked his hips, grinding Sam’s cock against his prostate no doubt, and thrusting into Sam’s fist at the same time. His mouth was open, a steady stream of groans and sighs falling from his lips. Sam was riding the edge. He was so close, his whole body felt taut, strung out, ready. 

All at once, the angel leaned down and pressed a hand across Sam’s eyes. Sam groaned, knowing what would come next. The air around them crackled, the pressure increasing for a few seconds just as the angel’s body went rigid. He clenched around Sam, pulling another loud moan from him, and then he shuddered. Sam felt the hot wet stripes paint his chest and stomach just as he heard the rustle of feathers. 

Gabe’s hand slid off his eyes and when he looked up he gasped. Gabe’s wings were huge and golden, shiny even in the dim moonlight. A flush highlighted his cheeks and ran down his chest. A soft smile played across his lips, so different from the slightly dangerous one he usually wore. That was what did it. Sam felt his body snap, the tension in him coiling tight and then releasing all at once. Gabe’s smile widened, his eyes falling closed as he continued to rock his hips until Sam was finished. 

Sam felt weightless, boneless, tired. Gabe moved off of him, using a snap of his fingers to clean them up, before settling against Sam’s chest. His wings curled protectively around the both of them. The soft feathers tickled and Sam grinned, kissing the angel’s forehead as he pulled him close. 

He ran the back of his hand along the inside of one wing, letting the feathers just brush along his knuckles. Gabe nipped at his chest playfully. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Sasquatch.” He said. 

Sam rolled his eyes, letting his fingers drop (for the moment) and pulling the angel closer. 

“When have I ever not been able to finish?” 

A dark chuckle broke free from the angel. “You have me there, Sammy. You have me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
